


Of Fairy Wings and Wandless Sparks

by leabasil



Series: Minty One-Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fairy!Miller, Innocent AF Monty, M/M, Stripper!Miller, fairy wings, pot brownie adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leabasil/pseuds/leabasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Monty gets dragged to a strip club by a brownie induced Jasper, because him and Maya have decided that Monty is 'painfully single' and accidentally meets a stripper with a wing tattoo on his back.</p><p>Or, the Minty Fairy AU that literally nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fairy Wings and Wandless Sparks

Monty stood nervously at the side of the strip club, groaning when he thought over once again, how in hell did Jasper manage to convince him to come here. Then he decided that groaning in a strip club was probably not the best idea if he wanted to keep things low-key. He would be perfectly happy if the ground just decided to swallow him up.

The sound of someone calling his name made Monty look up from the very interesting speck of dust he was staring at on the floor. Jasper waved him over, pointing at someone who was grinding on a pole and yelling something that sounded suspiciously like “this guy’s a fucking pixie!” 

Monty rolled his eyes and walked over, Jasper and him had gotten pretty invested into some brownies before arriving, brownies made especially from their homemade recipe of course, and Jasper seemed to be feeling their affects already. Although it didn’t really help that Jasper decided that eating five of them at a time for a good half an hour straight was the best way to enjoy them.

He walked over, making sure to carefully avoid eye contact with anyone in the club, but more importantly anyone on stage. Monty didn’t have anything against strippers; it was just that they had to be really muscular to be hired, right? So they would probably be able to kill him. At least that was his theory.

When he reached where Jasper was standing, he looked up to see the guy that Jasper was frantically pointing at. Whilst he was not an actual pixie, disappointingly, he did happen to have a large white ink tattoo of wings, spread across his back. In the light of the club, the wings seemed to shimmer with each movement. 

He watched in awe as the man moved around, graceful and purposeful with every drop of a leg and sway of a hip. He turned around, and Monty felt a strange sort of sadness appear in his stomach when the wings disappeared, but nonetheless he looked up at the man’s face. He had a pearly white smile that could be seen even in the darkness of the room, and dark brown hair framing his face. Monty wanted to die, this guy was exactly his type, and Jasper totally knew that. What an asswipe.

Monty looked around for his best friend, finding him staring at his girlfriend from across the room, and proceeded to yell at Monty that he was “going to hit up some girl”. Monty sighed; only Jasper would find a way to try and get his own girlfriend to date him.

He turned around again, wanting to look at the man who was so precariously placed on stage, but when he looked up, he wasn’t there. He shook his head, of course the man wouldn’t be interested in Monty, he had other things to do, better people to do, more accurately. Monty wondered if strippers were allowed to have sex with their clients, or was it more of lap dance and leave?

“I’m not a prostitute, just a stripper”, Monty whirled around at the sound of the voice behind him. He was met face to face with the beautiful man who had been on stage only moments before. Monty had been sure that he had not said any of this out loud, but he blamed it on the aforementioned brownie, and the shots of liquid courage that Jasper had basically force-fed him earlier.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or whatever, I’ve just never been to something like this before”, Monty rushed out, trying to avoid glancing down at the shining abs that were right in front of him. He obviously failed at this because the man broke out into a smirk, and Monty desperately tried to avert his eyes.

“It’s cool, I’m kind of used to it”, the man shrugged and Monty immediately felt bad. He shouldn’t have to be used to it, it was really sad that people judged strippers for just doing a job that would get them money and a roof over their head. “I’m Miller by the way”, the man said, holding out his hand for Monty to shake, which Monty did, albeit surprised but happy nonetheless.

“I’m Monty”, he said, his voice shaking slightly on the first syllable, but Miller either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Monty was hoping for the former. 

Miller seemed to hesitate before speaking again; he looked around the room, where everyone seemed to be focused on everything else but the two of them. Monty didn’t understand how anyone could be looking at anything else when someone like Miller was in the room. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Miller asked, a hopeful look on his face that made Monty want to lean in and kiss him. But he didn’t.

Miller led him through the club, weaving in and out of people, without so much of a single brush of a shoulder. Monty on the other hand, was bumping into people left and right, quickly stuttering out apologies that were only met with glares. He even passed Maya and Jasper making out in the corner, but they were more concerned with each other’s tongues than the fact that Monty was with a very hot stripper who had a wing tattoo on his back.

He was led into a room with dark lighting, a worn sofa against the wall and a pole right in the centre. Monty frowned; he thought that Miller would have brought him back to his place, or at least something a little bit more romantic than a place where other people had probably jizzed all over the seats. With that, Monty decided that it would probably not be the best idea to sit down right now.

Much to his surprise, Miller began dancing around the pole, giving him a private show of what he had seen on the stage, the ever-present smirk now directed only towards Monty.

“Miller, wait stop”, Monty called out, making Miller halt his movements, and lift his chocolate brown eyes up to meet Monty’s. “I don’t want you to strip for me, or whatever, and not just because I don’t have any money”, Monty teased, hoping that Miller would appreciate the joke. If the smile he received back was any indication, then yes he did appreciate it. “Can we just talk, on a non-infected couch? I just want to know you”.

Miller seemed not to know what to say and Monty felt like an idiot. Of course this guy didn’t want to talk to him, he was beautiful and funny, and Monty was just a bumbling idiot who thought he could date someone the first time he walked into a strip club. “I would love to”, Miller said, and for the first time in a long time, he thought that he could fall in like with this person. 

They walked out of the room into Miller’s dressing room, where he grabbed his hoodie, keys and a wallet. They exited the club through the back door (no pun intended), and walked into the cool night air, Monty’s skin immediately forming goose bumps when the wind hit him. Miller slid his arm around Monty’s shoulders wordlessly, pulling Monty in close. 

They walked through the empty road, making small talk about the weather and Jasper, Miller laughed in all of the right places when Monty talked about his brownie induced adventures, and Monty did too when Miller told him about all the crazy people that frequented strip clubs. 

Miller quickly pulled Monty into a building on the side of the road, and Monty mindlessly followed him up the stairs until they reached an apartment. Miller unlocked the door and the two scrambled inside, barely making it to the sofa as their bodies intertwined, and mouths pressed up against one another.

After what could have been hours, the two finally stopped, breathing heavy and lips red and swollen. Monty had never seen someone so amazing and he became lost in Miller’s eyes. In between kisses he learns that Miller’s real name is Nathan, but nobody ever calls him that. Monty accidentally does between moans and Miller just smiles.

Monty was delirious after Miller’s mouth left his. He had planned on talking and getting to know Miller, but when the man next to him had pressed his mouth against his, all words that had been swirling around in his head had been forgotten. 

“Tell me three things that are true”, Miller whispered, his breath lingering with Monty’s own, lips almost touching. 

“I’ve never been to a strip club before today, I’ve never had a proper boyfriend, and I think that you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen”, Monty breathed, a blush quickly filling his face, redness covering its entirety, but he still smiled. They were all things that were true, and he was not ashamed of any of them. 

“Do you want to see something crazy?” Miller asked, turning to smile at the man beside him, hands still tangled in Monty’s hair. Monty wordlessly nodded. Miller began to take off his hoodie, leaving him shirtless once again, but before Monty could even think of panicking, the impossible happened.

Slowly, the wings tattooed on Miller’s back began to rise off of his skin. Monty watched in awe as the translucent wings began to glitter, even in the dim lighting of Miller’s apartment. Miller then stood, body rippling as the wings spread themselves until they were full spread out, somewhat stiff, but there. “Yeah, the tattoo looks pretty badass, but they’re my actual wings. I know, I know, I’m basically a fraud”.

Monty stared at them, like a dragonfly’s wings, perhaps almost as big as Monty’s body. “Wait, how high am I right now?” Miller laughed, his wings rippling with each movement of his body, and Monty’s eyes never left Miller’s frame. “Oh my god, Jasper was right, you are a pixie!”

“I’m not a fucking pixie, I’m a fairy. Those guys are assholes”, Miller said, looking sternly at Monty, but Monty couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in the man’s eyes. 

“So you’re an actual real life fairy?” Monty asked, Miller nodding in response. For once, the smirk bloomed on Monty’s face, “prove it”. And then Miller disappeared. “What the fuck?” Monty said aloud, looking for Miller. Well great, now he was left alone in the middle of an apartment with absolutely no idea of how he was supposed to get home. 

“Boo!” Monty had to halt the scream when he heard a tiny voice next to him attempt to scare him. He looked on his shoulder and saw Miller, suddenly shrunk down into someone three inches tall. He was still just as cute in Monty’s eyes, perhaps more so now that he was smaller than him. The sounds of his wings flapping buzzed in Monty’s ears. 

“Okay, okay, I get it, you’re an actual fairy”, Monty said, laughing and trying to avoid hitting Miller. He wasn’t so intimidating when he was barely the size of his pinkie finger. Secretly he still wondered if he was high.

“Jesus Christ Monty, you’re not high right now”, Miller’s voice said in his ear, surprisingly still low and loud, despite his size. “Oh yeah, I can hear your thoughts, in case you were planning on thinking anything dirty about me”, Miller said, winking as Monty blushed. He knew that he hadn’t said the whole thing about Miller possibly being a stripper out loud.

At that, Miller flew off of Monty’s soldiers and into the middle of the room. He slowly transformed back into normal size, his wings almost breaking the ceiling lights in the process. He drifted down to the floor, wings still hovering slightly until his feet were fully planted on the ground. 

“I lied”, Monty said as Miller came towards him, his large frame towering over Monty. “You’re not one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen, you’re the most beautiful person, or fairy, I guess, that I’ve ever seen”, he breathed, watching the smile light up on Miller’s face at the words.

Miller slowly let his wings fold back into his body, their outline becoming gentle strokes on his back. He sat down and straddled Monty’s lap, and then finally, he pressed his lips to Monty’s own. And in that moment they both knew that they didn’t need a wand to start a spark.


End file.
